kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Ant Hill
Ant Hill is a delightfully spam filled chat room where religion and opinions are frowned upon. Please leave your dignity and possessions at the door or they will be forcefully taken from you. Room Description Try not to disagree with anyone or you will be branded as a troll and have empty cans thrown at you. Moderators ALLEN Screw that guy. 'Plugin848y' Pretty good mod, great for a chat. Long time room owner. Always cooking, doesn't stand for shit in her room. Gotta love her. 'Storageheater' Is an old reg. Has the most horrible selection of links. If he ever sends you a link, make sure there's no one that could embarrass you nearby or anyone who can arrest you. 'Metalrodent' Newest mod, old reg. Already following in Storageheater's crazy footsteps. Again, be wary of links. 'TwilightNomad' Crazy, seems to actually like people, and get on with everyone. Talks constantly. Is invited to every wedding ever, hypothetical or not. 'BabiesHavnRabies' It's babies having rabies, not babies shaving rabies. KIA. Needs a new keyboard. Is now scared of soup. Missed by all, and needs to get her priorities straight and learn that work isn't as important as being entertaining on Kong. 'Stots' New to the Hill, a room mod from Pride. Not Sto, causes a lot of confusion. Is unnatural and from the craziest place in the world; Aus. More stereotypically gay than any person I've ever met that's still heterosexual. Knows more about drag queens and Eurovision than anyone should. Has a transcript of a Nicki Minaj interview on Ellen. (Owned by Llama) 'Regulars' ADarkAffliction Good lass, seems mentally unstable more than anything else. Sings constantly. Seems to be quiet and stares at chat until something inappropriate can be brought up. Should not be allowed to talk with HahaMe, if they're in close proximity, chat tends to turn. Ampheromine Likes the garlic bread at Red Lobster. Worth chatting to. Likes to laugh, a friend to most, but can be brilliantly sarcastic. Andrei216 Loses at Board Game Online a lot. Loserrrr! Decent enough for a casual chat. Female with a male name. Very confusing. CyboDeath Decent guy, takes the piss, but doesn't go too far. Usually pretty funny when he wants to be. Legend. epeen Angry, yet awesome. Don't think he's ever played anything but Crush the Castle. Been here a few years, and has pretty bad taste in music. Classic member of the Hill, still manages to make himself log on to Kong and share links with Sto. A real babe. even616 A man with a jewafro. His afro has special powers. It gives him 50+ sexiness 30+ head protection and 10+ charisma. He knows how to read the Korah even though he isn't jewish. everdeen12 From District 12 this girl is always packing heat. She has a god-gifted talent of twerk. Once she starts she can't be stopped. She twerks so hard that even black women would pray to everdeen. She is the Goddess of Twerkni. HahaMe Known as Ham. A bit of a dick. Swears a lot. Been around a fair few years, but buggered off for a while. Back with a vengeance. Half_Light Obsessed with his kitten. Basically a man-child, been here for far too long. Great guy though, fantastic hair, but basically a tit that likes annoying people. Jon509 "Showers" about 10 times a day, could be on more often, usually welcomed pretty well. Seriously needs to forget about school and entertain us more. Mahalko128 Exists. Natamora Badge whore. Teacher. Opinionated. You know, that bitch. Stated this young_suzy about her. sammanguy An old old Reg from way back, one of the very few whom still linger in Ant Hill under their original username. SpoonedByaLlama A man only known by his genius llama. Recently his llama parted ways with him and now works a full time shift McDonalds. This guy is a big troll in Ant Hill and loves to get banned. He will appear only when a magical tune is sung. TeedyBear A bear who wants people to get in his van. If you eat his candy it will knock you out. This guy is very scary but talkable. Watch out for his oversexual personality and external links of death. Denies taking the brakes off of the rape train...but I know he did it. Wishie The Cool Cookie of Ant Hill. Andrei adopted her on a rainy day from a cardboard box. Marshie is her Crab A. A very kool kattt, she gotta lotta dis, she gotta lotta dat. Soo dont be afraid of the boogie man, just stand up and chugga as fast as you can! c: Xentaros Contrary to popular belief, she is not a middle aged silver back. Loves Asian sausage. We can't seem to get rid of her. xSilverLugia Bitchy gal that is notorious for popping small children's balloons and crushing dreams. Lots of people want to kill her. Has turned out to be pretty chill. Not always a dick. Catch her in the right mood, and she's a decent pokemon. XxV3g3t4xX Vegeta was the recipient of numerous honours including the 1979 Semi-Evergreen Shrub Prize. In late 2003, he was scaly, the third step toward possible lumpy skin, giving him the title "Blessed Annona of Squamose". A second miracle credited to his intercession is required before he can be grown widely throughout the tropics by the Catholic Church. Admired and respected by many, he has also been accused of failing to provide medical care or painkillers, misusing charitable money, and maintaining positive relationships with dictators. young_suzy Very nice person but don't let the name fool you. She is actually a he and no, he is not a transgender. He has five black belts and fought Chuck Norris only to end in a stalemate. He has his own move called the Swift jab to the Nuts. Don't let him fool around near you or else you will end up in the ICU. He is the unofficial owner of the room. Conducts the Rape Train in his spare time. Loves giving Llama all the D he can handle, although Llama is sometimes disappointed at the mere inch he is presented with. (Owned by Llama) Vallintino He is the main man in Ant Hill. Everyone knows him because he's awesome. (owned by Llama) MidialaSTARLA A quiet young lady who is often in chat, but doesn't say anything while there. Sometimes known as a Mini-Modder, she earns the ire of users who enjoy racism/ trolling/ etc. However, she is often distracted by her pit bull when asked a question in chat, so don't expect an instant response if you message her. Also tends to get sucked into the games she plays while chatting. When that happens it's futile to message her. (Also owned by Llama) Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Chat rooms Category:English chat rooms